Reszkessetek, bajkeverők!
by Assa-h
Summary: Frics megiszik egy fiolányi Felix Felicist, és vadászatra indul. Célpontjai a Weasley-ikrek és Harry Potter. De vajon a szerencséje ahhoz is elég, hogy őket elkapja?


Minden jog J. K. Rowlingé. :-)

* * *

Frics érezte, hogy jó napja lesz. Ez az örömteli gondolat persze nem a veleszületett – és mindezidáig ügyesen titkolt – optimizmusából táplálkozott. Az éjjeliszekrényén álló fiola sugallta neki, aminek édes, aranyszínű tartalma napként ragyogta be máskor oly sivár reggelét. (Az édes természetesen csak költői túlzás volt, hisz a gondnok soha nem fogyasztott ilyen bájitalt, de őszintén hitte, hogy a Felix Felicis csakis bosszú-ízű lehet.)

Piton meglepően könnyen belement, hogy elkészítse neki, amiben nyilván szerepet játszott, hogy Frics a győzködés során egy mondatban használta a „Potter" és a „nyakon csípni" szavakat.

A bájitalmester főzőcskézés közben kifejtette azt az elméletet, milyen üdvös megoldás lenne szerencseszérumot itatni mind Potterrel, mind Voldemorttal, aztán „lássuk mi lesz"-alapon összeereszteni őket. Ezt követően azon sajnálkozott, hogy Dumbledore minden alkalommal megvétózza az ilyen irányú javaslatait.

Frics készségesen végigasszisztálta Piton siránkozással kevert ténykedését, és vigyázott, hogy még véletlenül se kérdezze meg, a férfi miért akar esélyt adni az ellenségnek is. Őt tulajdonképpen a legkevésbé sem érdekelték értelmetlen háborúk, lökött Sötét Nagyurak… Hisz a politika változékony volt, akár az időjárás. Neki csak az számított, ami biztos, ami állandó. Nevezetesen a Roxfort folyosóit ellepő, neveletlen diáksereg. Az ő szívügye, amivel napi rendszerességgel Dumbledore elé járult, szintén ehhez kapcsolódott.

A túlbuzgó kőszörny ezen a reggelen nem ugrott a lábára, amit Frics biztató jelnek tekintett.

- Frics! – köszöntötte vidáman Dumbledore. – Számítottam magára. Ha jól sejtem hozott nekem némi aláírnivalót.

- Én… hát… Hogyne, Igazgató Úr – hebegte a gondnok.

- Éppen ideje, hogy megfékezzük azokat a fiatalkorú gonosztevőket, igaz-e? – kacsintott Dumbledore kedélyesen, miközben minden engedélyre ráfirkantotta a nevét.

Frics sátáni vigyorral hagyta el az igazgatói irodát – ami alig különbözött a megszokott arckifejezésétől -, és mielőtt vadászatra indult, ellenőrizte a listáját, ami megegyezett a hét évfolyam teljes névsorával. Fred és George Weasley, illetve Harry Potter kitüntetett helyen szerepeltek, a pergamen tetején. Frics aláhúzta, bekeretezte és felkiáltó jelekkel írta körül a neveiket. Ráadásképp néhány apró ábrát is melléjük nyomorgatott, amik igen szemléletesen illusztrálták, milyen büntetést tervez a „művész" a delikvensek számára. A felsorolásban egyébként még mindig előkelő helyezést foglalt el James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin és Peter Pettigrew. A gondnok figyelmen kívül hagyta azt az elhanyagolható körülményt, hogy Tekergők már rég befejezték roxforti tanulmányikat, ötven százalékuk pedig földi pályafutását is.

Frics egy folyosóval és két lépcsőfordulóval arrébb, már teljes bizonyossággal állíthatta, hogy felragyogott a szerencsecsillaga – ami eddigi karrierje során épp csak pislákolt. A rövid út alatt büntetőmunkára küldte az összes hetedéves griffendélest, a fél Hugrabugot és Hisztis Myrtle-t – aki hiába volt kísértet lassan ötvenöt éve, még mindig talárt viselt, ergo diáknak számított -, bár hogy vele mihez kezd majd, arra egyelőre ötlete se volt.

Furcsa – és csodálatos, de azért hátborzongató módon – mindenki épp akkor bukott le, mikor a gondnok látótávolságon belülre ért (ez nála kétszáz métert jelentett, és csak a falak szabtak neki gátat). Csillagszórók és bűzpatronok robbantak fel idő előtt, a menekülni próbálókat rendre kósza gáncsoló-átkok tették mozgásképtelenné, bár Frics számára rejtély volt, ezek az ártások honnan érkezhetnek.

Délutánra az iskola legszerencsésebb embere a fellegekben járt, igaz a győzelem mámorát megmételyezte a szomorú tény, hogy se a Weasleyket, se Pottert nem sikerült még kézre kerítenie.

Használhatóbb terve nem lévén, a jóslástanterem felé igyekvő griffendélesek (a kategória mindössze Lavender Brownt és az egyik Patilt foglalta magába – Frics soha nem jegyezte meg melyik melyik, ő ugyanis nem volt részrehajló, nem befolyásolták címerek, egyformán utált minden diákot, bár a Pottereket és a vörös hajúakat egy kicsit jobban) nyomába szegődött. (Azon már meg sem lepődött, hogy Granger grafitit gyárt az egyik korábban amúgy is szánalmasan egyhangú falra – a lány még szabályszegés közben se hazudtolta meg magát: a felirathoz rúnákat használt. Vagy, hogy néhány hollóhátas foglyul ejtette Madam Cvikkert, és épp azon ügyködnek, hogy szisztematikusan elpusztítsák a könyvtár teljes állományát.)

Frics a lépcső utolsó fokait mászta meg, vagyis így tett volna, ha valaki nem vágódik hasra közvetlenül előtte. Az illető eddig észrevétlen maradhatott, de most a láthatatlanná tévő köpeny alól kilógó lábak elárulták.

- Potter! – sziszegte Frics diadalittasan.

- Nem. Csak én. – Draco Malfoy lerángatta magáról az összegabalyodott ruhadarabot, és megpróbálta kiszabadítani a cipőjét a mágikus lépcsőfokból.

- Mit keres nálad az a holmi? – kérdezte a gondnok zavartan, és összehúzott szemmel méregette a fiút.

- Pottertől kaptam. Megkerestem, mert volt egy üres órám, és hasznosan akartam eltölteni. Ő viszont kijelentette, hogy nem hajlandó párbajozni velem, sőt, elege van az egész varázslóvilágból, aztán ezt nyomta a kezembe. Craknak és Monstrónak meg adott egy vacak pergament, amit az a két idióta rögtön széttépett – fejezte be a beszámolót.

- Na és hova igyekeztél, ha szabad tudnom? – Frics tisztában volt vele, hogy előtte ezen a napon nincs lehetetlen, és Malfoy is készségesen megosztja vele, miben sántikált. Nem is kellett csalódnia.

- Trelwneyhez – felelte a mardekáros ábrándos tekintettel. – Gondoltam, így majd titokban figyelhetem őt. Imádom. Olyan igéző, olyan légies, és teljesen egy hullámhosszon vagyunk. Hallotta már, miket jósol Potterről?

Frics sarkon fordult, és otthagyta, amilyen gyorsan csak vén, tanuló-hajkurászásban megfáradt lábai bírták. Útközben elszáguldott mellette a griffendéles és mardekáros kviddics-csapat, hogy aztán a folyosó végén fennakadjanak egy varázslattal szőtt, láthatatlan pókhálóban. Ron Weasley visított az iszonyattól, és Frics máskor már ennyiért is korbácsolásra ítélte volna, de ezúttal nem törődött vele. Fontosabb dolga volt.

A kastély és a kapu közt félúton érte be Pottert, aki hiába cibálta hisztérikusan a ládáját, csak lassan jutott előrébb a térdig érő sárban.

- Potter! – Ezúttal nem hibázta el.

Harry tett még néhány ingerült mozdulatot, hogy elhessegesse a körülötte repdeső Hedviget, aztán leroskadt a ládájára.

- Mit képzelsz, kölyök? Hova mész? – támadt rá a gondnok „vérre szomjazva".

- Vissza Dursleyékhez – tájékoztatta Harry kurtán.

- Dehát azok a muglik gyűlölnek. – Remélte, hogy a pletyka igaz, nem csak a Potter-rajongók dramatizálják túl a dolgot.

- Na és? A varázslóvilágban talán más a helyzet? A Próféta és Minisztérium őrültnek állít be, Dumbledore rám se hederít, Cho szakított velem, Ron és Hermione állandóan egymást marják, csoda, ha karácsony előtt észreveszik, hogy eltűntem… - Frics a haját tépte, de Harry még nem végzett a panaszáradattal. – Elvesztettem a szüleimet, Siriust, az életem szüntelenül veszélyben forog, Piton… - Ennél a pontnál sírógörcsöt kapott.

- Idefigyelj! – Frics készült, hogy visszaparancsolja a fiút a kastélyba.

Harry könnyektől maszatos arccal nézett fel rá: - Maga talán kedvel?

Történetesen Frics volt a varázslóvilág, és talán az egész földkerekség legőszintébb embere. Bárkinek nyíltan és könnyedén a szemébe mondta, hogy ki nem állhatja, és ezúttal se tudta leküzdeni a természetét: - Nem.

Harry rezignáltan felsóhajtott, mint aki pontosan ilyen választ várt. Felkelt, és megint vonszolni kezdte a ládát. A kapun kiérve türelmesen álldogált, míg a Kóbor Grimbusz le nem fékezett előtte. Fizetség gyanánt Stan Shunpike kezébe nyomta a varázspálcáját, majd örökre maga mögött hagyta a Roxfortot, a csalódott, kétségbeesett Friccsel együtt.

A gondnok összetört. Már nem okozott örömet lépten-nyomon a diákokba kötni, mondvacsinált indokokkal. Arra sem reagált, mikor az előcsarnokon keresztülhaladva kis híján eltalálta néhány megbűvölt kristálygömb. Ugyan, mit számít már?

- Hol vannak a Weasley-ikrek? – fakadt ki elkeseredve.

- Utoljára a Félszemű Boszorkány szobránál láttam őket – közölte egy égi hang, illetve Lee Jordan, aki létrán egyensúlyozva, az iskola címerét dekorálta ki.

Frics hálásan csörtetett el a megadott irányba.

- Tettenérés! – visította, mikor befordult a kérdéses folyosóra.

Fred és George éppen végeztek a Mézesfalásba vezető, titkos járat befalazásával.

- Mit műveltek? – támadt rájuk Frics elszörnyedve.

- Jó útra térünk. Felhagyunk a csínytevéssel – jelentette be Fred. – Elegünk lett.

- Kiégtünk – tódította George.

- Kötelességünknek tartjuk meggátolni a felnövekvő generációt abban, hogy a nyomdokunkba lépjen – bökött Fred az újonnan emelt fal felé.

- Utánam! – vicsorogta Frics magából kikelve.

Fred és George engedelmesen követték, és közben arról tárgyaltak, hogyan győzhetnék meg McGalagonyt, engedje újra vizsgázni őket, valamint azon bánkódtak, hogy nem figyeltek oda jobban Percy érdekfeszítő előadásaira az üstök fenékvastagságáról.

Frics a szobájához érve türelmesen megvárta, míg a Creevey-fivérek végeztek az ajtó leszerelésével, és odébbálltak a zsákmányukkal. (Amúgy is nála töltik majd az összes csütörtök estét az elkövetkező két hónapban. „Két hónap és egy hétben" – pontosított a gondnok magában.) Aztán betessékelte az ikreket, és elkezdte kipakolni eléjük az összes elkobzott mágikus és nem mágikus tárgyat, sorra mutogatva, melyik mire való, hátha ez felrázza a két fiút. Fred és George tompa tekintettel, az érdeklődés legkisebb szikrája nélkül figyelték az őrjöngő férfit.

- Mi lesz a Weasley Varázsvicc Vállalattal, a hírnevetekkel, átkozott kölykök? Ti vagytok a mérce, a bajkeverők példaképei…

Éles nyávogás szakította félbe az eszelős monológot. Frics megpördült, és szembe találta magát a fél tanári karral, akiket a lelkiismeretes Mrs. Norris vezetett idáig.

- Argus! Csalódtam Önben. – Dumbledore a fejét csóválta, akárcsak a kísérői és a macska is, aki meglepő módon képes volt effajta emberi gesztusokra.

- De, én… - Frics feje újra láthatóvá vált, mikor lekapta az ikrek által gyártott bűvös süveget.

- Jöjjön az irodámba, kérem!

A gondnok elszontyolodva követte az igazgatót. Hát eddig tartott a szerencséje.

George játszadozni kezdett az egyik trágyagránáttal, ami végül észrevétlenül a zsebébe csusszant. – Ez a hely előhozza az emlékeket – mondta nosztalgikus hangon. Fred egyetértően bólogatott. – Bűn lenne itt hagyni ezt a rengeteg cuccot – mutatott körbe. – Annyi munkák fekszik benne.

- Nem lehet a riválisaink prédája – fűzte hozzá a testvére.

- Frics is ezt szeretné – hozakodott elő a mindent eldöntő érvvel George, miközben felnyalábolta az íróasztalra szórt tárgyakat.

- Tartozunk neki annyival, hogy az utódja életét is megkeserítjük. Gyere! Vacsora előtt még el kell tüntetnünk egy falat.


End file.
